Los Guardianes
by Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri
Summary: Oh la vida… En la vida hay tantas cosas desconocidas… Uno puede tener una vida llena de amor, de amigos, familia, felicidad… Uno puede tener esa vida si uno quiere… Pero no hay manera de tener una vida sin cosas tristes, escalofriantes, malas Pero dime… ¿Tú crees en las leyendas? Cree… Porque no sabrás cuando lo falso se volverá real…
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola, soy Zoro-Santoryuu-RengokuOniGiri y como dije aquí les traigo mi nuevo fanfic: Los Guardianes, como dije antes será un universo alternativo del anime One Piece, no dejare un resumen o sinopsis, ustedes cogerán ritmo con la historia y… ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

Oh la vida…

En la vida hay tantas cosas desconocidas…

Uno puede tener una vida llena de amor, de amigos, familia, felicidad…

Uno puede tener esa vida si uno quiere…

Pero no hay manera de tener una vida sin cosas tristes, escalofriantes, malas

Pero dime…

¿Tú crees en las leyendas?

Cree… Porque no sabrás cuando lo falso se volverá real…

.

Nico Robin caminaba por las lluviosas calles de Nueva York, otra conferencia exitosa. Ella no tenía una vida perfecta, pero era una buena vida. Chica de 21 años alta de 1.78, cabello negro azabache hasta la cintura, piel bastante clara. Vivía en un apartamento lo bastante grande para que ella también viviera con sus cuatro mejores amigas.

Tiene un excelente trabajo dando clases de arqueología e historia en una universidad, si dando clases ya a su edad, digamos que desde los ocho ya se había leído unos ciento cincuenta libros sobre la historia y la arqueología, por supuesto ella es bastante reconocida por eso, ya ha salido en revistas y todo eso. Le gustan las leyendas urbanas y todo eso bastante, después de todo algunas leyendas están algo ligadas con la historia.

Después de caminar un buen rato llego al edificio de su apartamento, entro y el recepcionista le dio la bienvenida, ella educadamente también lo saludo luego se dirigió al elevador, presiono el botón de su piso y espero…

Robin abrió la puerta de su apartamento y no pudo evitar sonreír. No, no estaba pasando nada gracioso, pero nada mejor que abrir la puerta y encontrarse a sus cinco amigas de nuevo.

-Estoy de vuelta- dijo la pelinegra sin aun perder esa sonrisa suya.

-¡Oh Robin! ¡Bienvenida!- le respondió su amiga Nami. Ella es una hermosa chica de piel clara y cabello anaranjado. Nami y ella son amigas desde pequeñas, a pesar de que Robin le lleve 1 año a Nami, nunca se separaban en el colegio. Ella trabaja dando clases de geografía, pero a diferencia de su amiga Robin que las da en la universidad, ella las da en primaria, después de todo adora a los niños.

-Bienvenida Robin-san- su amiga Kaya le dio una cálida sonrisa. Otra hermosa chica, ella tiene el pelo rubio y piel pálida. Era una chica débil pero con un gran corazón. Ella y Robin se conocieron durante la secundaria. Trabaja de doctora en un hospital. Ella tenía 19 años.

-Hola Nami, Kaya- dejo su bolso en el sofá junto a Kaya y miro la sala por un momento antes de volver a hablar-. ¿Y Violet, Vivi y Han-chan?

-Vivi creo que está durmiendo y Violet está haciendo la cena, ah y Hancock no sé, se perdió de nuevo- Si, sus otras dos amigas, dos hermosuras también. Vivi, una chica de cabello celeste y piel palida, era la menor del grupo con 18 años, conocio a Robin y a Nami durante la preparatorio, ella aun estudia en la universidad. Y Violet chica de piel bronceada y cabello negro, tenía 20 años, ella era una bailarina en un bar español, ya que era bastante buena bailando música española. Y por supuesto como olvidarse de su amiga Hancock, la más fiestera, a pesar de que lo único que hacía era gastar el dinero, todas la querían, es alta y tenía un hermoso cuerpo, piel blanca y cabello negro y ojos azules, era la mayor del grupo con 22 años, ella trabajaba a veces de vez en cuando haciendo trabajos pequeños por unas semanas, como siendo cajera de un centro comercial o algo así, ella no tenía problemas para conseguir trabajo, ya que la mayoría de los que hacían la entrevista eran hombres y ella, digamos que era una gran belleza…

-¿Han-chan salió otra vez? Esta mas arrancada que nunca.-Dijo la ojiazul.

-Lo mismo le decía a Vivi hace unos momentos.-Dijo la pelinaranja Nami.

-Bueno, yo creo que voy a dormir un poco.-Dijo la pelinegra bostezando.

-No te preocupes Robin, yo te dejare comida.-Se escuchó una voz desde la cocina.

-Ah, Violet, te lo agradezco, bueno, hasta mañana.-Dijo la ojiazul dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Hasta luego Robin.-Dijo la pelinaranja seguida de sus demás amigas.

Robin se dirigió a su cuarto y se puso su pijama y dando un último bostezo se acostó y se durmió rápidamente.

.

.

.

Tenía bien fijado su objetivo. Roronoa Zoro se encontraba bajo el lluvioso cielo de Nueva York, con una capucha de cuero que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le tapaba la cabeza y unas botas, estaba dentro de un callejón mientras miraba fijamente una foto de un hombre, se volvió a asomar por el callejón y lo vio. Arrugo la foto, la tiro al suelo y salió del callejón, seguido empezó a caminar detrás de su objetivo, un hombre alto de unos 1.90 y barbudo de piel blanca. Seguido se llevó la mano a su oído activando algún tipo de micrófono.

-Franky, encontré al desgraciado.-Dijo en voz baja, él tenía la voz ronca y ruda.

-Cool, Zoro, cuidado puede estar acompañado.-Dijo la voz desde el otro lado del micrófono.

-Siempre tengo cuidado.- Dijo el hombre antes de apagar el micrófono.

Zoro siguió a su objetivo y este tomo el camino para el metro subterráneo. Zoro maldijo, iba a ser un trabajo largo.

Luego de seguir al hombre hasta el metro, tomo asiento y no le quito los ojos de encima al hombre, el cual se encontraba de pie.

Luego de unos minutos, el hombre alto y barbudo tomo su teléfono y llamo a alguien, Zoro no pudo escuchar ni un poco de la conversación, pero justo cuando el hombre termino con el teléfono, empezó a moverse hacia el vagón trasero.

Zoro nuevamente maldijo y luego de ver como el hombre cruzo la puerta hacia el otro vagon, se puso de pie y empezó a seguirlo. Cruzo la puerta hacia el otro vagón y miro a un hombre el cual estaba fumando lo miraba fijamente, Zoro ignoro esto y le paso por al lado, pero justo cuando lo paso, Zoro escucho un "clink" rápidamente se giró y detuvo el cuchillo del hombre el cual iba directo hacia su estómago, Zoro le lanzo una mirada asesina que congelaría a cualquier humano, pero el hombre ni se inmuto. Zoro le giro el brazo al hombre y lo presiona contra su espalda haciendo que el hombre quedara pegado en la puerta del vagón. Zoro lo miro fijamente y noto como sus ojos empezaron a tomar un tono rojizo y de su boca salían colmillos.

-¿Qu-?-Antes de que pudiera terminar la criatura se desafo del agarre y trato de ahorcar a Zoro, pero este tomo los dos brazos de la criatura y se lo quitó de encima, patio su rodilla la suficientemente fuerte como para que quedara arrodillado ante él y con la parte trasera de su mano le dio un fuerte golpe al hombre y antes de que pudiera reaccionar agarro la cabeza de este y la estrello contra la puerta del tren tan fuerte que dejo un golpe en la puerta, la criatura se desplomo al piso y no se movía. Zoro podía escuchar los gritos de horror de la gente.

Todo esto paso en unos diez segundos, y rápidamente se giró y noto que en otro vagón el hombre que seguía estaba corriendo, Zoro rápidamente empezó a correr también y se llevó su mano al micrófono en su oído.

-¡Franky!

-¡Aw! ¿Qué pasa?

-No solo era un hombre lobo, un vampiro me acaba de atacar ¿están aliados?

-¿Los vampiros y los licántropos aliados? Eso no puede ser, están en guerra desde el siglo ocho, no pueden estar aliados.-Dijo el hombre con sorpresa.

-Pues, no sé, luego te hablo, estoy en medio de una persecución.-Diciendo esto apago el micrófono y siguió corriendo.

El hombre alto siguió corriendo y Zoro noto que se llevó su mano a la capucha y saco ¿una granada?

-No jodas.-Dijo Zoro y antes de que se diera cuenta el hombre ya le había quitado el seguro.

Zoro por un momento pensó en los civiles pero no había nada que hacer, estaba en un túnel y estaban por la mitad del tren, el resultado iba a ser el mismo. Zoro volvió al mundo real y acelero la velocidad y dio un salto hacia el siguiente vagón cayendo al piso.

La granada exploto, destruyendo el vagón anterior y matando a civiles, mientras que los gritos de pánico aumentaron.

-Loco hijo de puta.-Dijo Zoro levantándose y siguiendo corriendo.- ¡Es tu día, ya se acabaron los juegos maldito!-Le grito al hombre.

Zoro siguió corriendo por unos segundos hasta que llego hasta el último vagón donde el hombre estaba parado justo en el centro.

-¿Se te acabo el camino? ¿¡eh perro sarnoso!?-Grito Zoro y noto que el hombre se estaba quitando el abrigo y su piel cambiaba de color y también podía notar como en sus venas corría la sangre a millón.

Dando un último grito de furia, Zoro tacleo al hombre por el estómago y lo arrastro hasta el final de tren destruyendo la puerta trasera y cayendo en los rieles.

-Oh, que duro golpe.

Y antes de poder pararse el hombre apareció junto delante de él y lo lanzo contra la pared fuertemente.

-Agh, demonios, estúpido perro.-Dijo adolorido.

Zoro escucho un rugido y alzo la vista hacia el hombre que ya estaba casi transformado en todo un hombre lobo. Pero sin miedo Zoro se levantó y abrió su abrigo dejando ver sus tres katanas, acto seguido desenvaino dos, una con hoja negra y la otra con una hoja azulina.

-Eres uno viejo ¿eh? Te transformas sin luna llena y bastante rápido.

El hombre lobo dando un último rugido salto hacia el peliverde, el cual a pesar de la increíble velocidad de la bestia logro esquivarlo. La bestia trato de golpearlo con sus enormes garras pero Zoro ágilmente las esquivo y con un rápido "slash" le corto un pie al licántropo.

La bestia rugió de dolor y Zoro envainando sus dos espadas se paró delante de él. Incluso estando arrodillada la bestia aun le llegaba al pecho al cazador, y nuevamente trato de golpearle con una garra pero sorprendentemente Zoro con su mano libre detuvo la garra de la bestia y lanzándole una dura mirada directa a los ojos, hizo más fuerte el agarre y rápidamente girando alrededor de la bestia haciendo que el brazo de esta quedara semi-enrollado en el cuello de ella, Zoro alzo su puño y con la parte de atrás de su mano, esta vez con el puño cerrado le dio un fuerte puñetazo a el hombre lobo el cual al parecer quedo inconsciente.

Zoro nuevamente desenvaino una espada, pero esta vez una hermosa katana con una hoja blanca y brillante. Zoro alzo su katana la clavo en el pecho de la bestia poniéndole fin a su vida.

-Que descanses, pero que no te sea en paz maldita bestia.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola :B aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de Los Guardianes, si es la primera vez que lees uno de mis fanfic y si te gusta el ZoRobin te encantara mi historia Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin. Disfruten :P**

.

Luego de la batalla contra el vampiro y el licántropo la cual recordemos que termino acabando en los rieles, Roronoa Zoro limpio su katana blanca la envaino y se llevó su mano al oído donde tenía el mini-micrófono.

-Franky

-¡Hermano! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo unos rasguños, sobre el vampiro

-Sí, ya Chopper y Sanji se fueron a ocupar del cuerpo…

-¿Y qué hago con este perro de aquí?- Dijo señalando a la bestia con su katana aun desenvainada.

-¿No lo puedes poner en una esquina, que se ve feo?

-Le corte una pierna, le rompí el cuello y le clave la katana en el corazón.

-Vaya trabajo…

-Tratare de esconderlo, pero Franky

-¿Qué pasa?

-Algo me dice que el hombre lobo no se movió hacia el otro vagón porque huía de mí, tuvo una llamada antes de moverse hacia los vagones traseros…

-¿Tú crees? Pero recuerda, dijiste que un vampiro te ataco…

-No se Franky… déjame investigar un poco

-De acuerdo, pero no regreses tarde

-¿Quién eres, mi madre?

-No, ¡yo soy tu padre!- Dijo esto último con un tono grave, imitando a Darth Vader.

-Imbécil.- Diciendo esto Zoro apago el micrófono y se puso a investigar, antes de eso tomo el cuerpo del hombre lobo y lo escondió en una esquina, pero cerca de esa esquina había un hoyo en la pared, Zoro aprovechando, escondió al hombre dentro pero, visualizo un hueco que al parecer bajaba al desagüe.

-¿Sera que…?- Roronoa Zoro se llevó su mano al micrófono otra vez. –Franky

-¡Aw! ¿Qué?

-Encontré un hoyo en la pared, dentro de este hay un hueco hacia el desagüe… ¿tú crees que…?

-Deberías investigar…

-Eso es lo que hare.- Apago el micrófono y busco dentro de su largo abrigo una linterna que alumbraba poco.

-Veamos…- Empezó a buscar dentro de las alcantarillas, después de unos cuarenta minutos el espadachín se hartó de el horrible olor y subió por las escaleras hacia la tapa de alcantarilla más cercana y cuando la abrió…

Zoro abrió la alcantarilla para encontrase con unos siete hombres armados y justo al final de al parecer un deposito uno sentado atrás de una mesa.

-¿Bingo?- Para suerte del espadachín, aun no lo habían visto y se escondió detrás de una pila de cajas.

-¿Aun lo esperaban? vaya estos son las idiotas más idiotas que eh visto. –Dijo con suma tranquilidad a pesar de la situación. –Y para empezar, ¿Por qué tanto de agente secreto, con pasadizos y caminos por el desagüe y bajarse del tren antes de tiempo? Supongo que ya nos tienen miedo…

Zoro desenfundando sus tres katanas, se puso una en la boca y dos en las manos, con la parte de atrás de la azulina le dio un golpecito a una caja. Uno de los hombres se acercó hacia las cajas para averiguar que había sido ese ruido. Zoro sin desaprovechar la idiotez de su enemigo lo tomo de la camisa y lo lanzo la pared, aun cubierto por las cajas y la chatarra del depósito, sin miedo se puso de pie y le clavo la katana azulina en el pecho al hombre y acabo con su vida. Aun con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y mientras sus enemigos apuntaban hacia detrás de las cajas luego de escuchar el último grito de su compañero, Zoro se acercó a las cajas y le dios una fuerte patada a la pila haciendo que caigan y levantaran polvo.

El hombre que hace unos segundos se encontraba sentado en la mesa, simplemente escucho gritos de dolor y sangre salpicando contra el piso, de su pantalón tomo una pistola y apunto hacia la nada, ya que aún había una pila de polvo levantada.

-¿¡Quién eres!?

_Silencio_

-¿¡Que quieres!?

_Silencio_

-¿¡Eres de esos ineptos de la hermandad no!?

_Silencio_

-¡No deberi…!- Antes de poder terminar escucho un _slash _ y vio como sus dedos se separaban de su mano derecha.

-¡Agh!- El hombre grito de dolor y cayendo al piso miro su ya no tan mano, más bien su palma, inútilmente tomo uno de sus dedos los cuales estaban en el piso y trato de pegárselo de nuevo. –¡Maldito! ¿C-como te atreves?- Decía el adolorido hombre, luego escucho unos pasos, se acercaban lentamente a él y su miedo aumento, sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba y mientras se trataba de alejar arrastrándose y chillaba de miedo Roronoa Zoro apareció delante de él.

-Muy buenas noches.-Dijo el espadachín con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara, se quitó su capucha dejando a la vista su pelo verde y sus oscuros ojos negros.

-¿Tu?- Dijo el hombre sorprendido.

-Yo- Dijo el peliverde aun con esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Pelo verde, tres katanas.- El hombre empezó a temblar, mientras trataba de articular.- Ro-Ro-Roronoa Zoro.

-Vaya, ¿y que me hace tan conocido?- Zoro el cual aún tenía sus katanas ensangrentadas, con las dos que llevaba en sus manos las sacudió haciendo que la sangre volara a las paredes del depósito las envaino y tomando la ultima la cual llevaba en su boca haciendo un _slash_ corto una pilastra a la vez que le quitaba la sangre a la hermosa katana blanca.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- El hombre trato de arrastrarse con su única mano hacia cualquier lado que no sea cerca del hombre que tenía al frente.

Zoro soltó un gruñido de molestia, le tomo una pierna al hombre y lo alzo como pluma agarrado del pie.

-Para ser un vampiro, eres un maldito cobarde.- Dijo con molestia.

-¡Suéltame!- Grito desesperado el vampiro.

Zoro lo dejo caer en el piso, el hombre rápidamente trato de alejarse, pero Zoro lo agarro por la camisa y arrastrándolo por el piso lo estrello contra la pared, el hombre chillo de dolor y antes de poder abrir los ojos Zoro lo agarró del cuello y lo alzo del piso.

-Bien, ahora dime ¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer con ese hombre lobo grandote?- Pregunto el peliverde, mientras el hombre pataleaba.

-¿Qué hombre lobo?- Con la poca voz que tenía ya que el peliverde lo estaba ahorcando hablo.

Zoro apretó el agarre del cuello.- ¡No juegues conmigo!- Grito furioso.- Si no me dices lo que quiero saber te sacare los ojos y de alguna manera te los meteré por la nariz.

-El hombre lobo, si, ahora recuerdo.- Dijo esto y no pudo evitar tomar aire cuando Zoro hizo más suave el ahorco.

-Buen chico.

-El, Damarcus Johns de Irlanda.- Tomo más aire.- Él es hombre lobo desde antes que yo naciera.- Chillo cuando sintió que Zoro hizo más fuerte el agarre de nuevo.

-No me interesa nada de la vida del perro sarnoso ese, después de todo ya está muerto ¡Lo que quiero saber es porque tú y el hombre lobo se iban a encontrar aquí!

-¡Sí, sí, uno de mis subordinados lo iba a conocer en el tren y lo guiaría aquí!- Dijo como pudo el hombre.

Zoro recordó al vampiro que lo ataco en el metro, ya todo empezaba a tomar sentido.

-¿Entonces bajarían del tren por el túnel?- Dijo el peliverde.

-¡Sí! Eso mismo ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto el hombre.

-Digamos que bueno… tú subordinado también está muerto, pero, ¿Qué mierdas iba a hacer el perro aquí, una alianza?

-¡Sí!- Grito el hombre mientras trataba de tomar aire.

-Qué raro, los vampiros y hombre lobos llevan en guerra desde el siglo ocho, vaya sorpresa.

-¡No! era una alianza con la familia Johns, los hombres lobos de Irlanda.

-¿Y tú de que familia de chupasangre vienes?- Pregunto Zoro.

El hombre no dijo nada por unos diez segundos, Zoro apretó el agarre y vio que el hombre por primera vez lo miro desafiante, ¿con que no quería hablar de su familia? Bien por él.

-¿Te pones rudo ahora?- Zoro sonrió y el hombre le escupió la cara, la sonrisa de Zoro se borró y mientras se limpiaba la saliva del vampiro.

-Púdrete.- Dijo el vampiro.- Puedes cagarte a la familia de licántropos pero no a la mía.

-Vaya, que leal, pero no vivirás para ver el destino de tu asquerosa familia.- A pesar de la tranquilidad de la voz del peliverde, sus siguientes acciones fueron bastantes opuestas.

Zoro tiro al hombre al suelo y ni siquiera se molestó en desenvainar sus katanas, con sus botas empezó a pisar una y otra vez el cráneo del vampiro, incluso de tantos pisotones su frente término hundiéndose un poco, ya luego de veinte segundos de pistones y gruñidos por parte del peliverde y uno que otro "_vete a la mierda alimaña" _y _"¿Quién de crees que eres?_" se detuvo.

-Huh.- Zoro se llevó la mano al micrófono.- Franky.

-¡Ladra!

-Acabo de interrogar a uno de los vampiros, tengo algo de información ¿Qué tal con el cuerpo del vampiro?

-Ya lo tenemos, Chopper en estos momentos trata de buscar algo nuevo disecándolo junto a Law.

-De acuerdo, creo que volveré, necesito una siesta.- Dijo el peliverde con voz perezosa.

-¡Ok! Te esperare…

_._

_._

Estaba en un lugar blanco, parecía el cielo, miro hacia los lados y no visualizo nada. Siguió caminando, sin encontrar nada que no fuera blanco. Siguió caminando y blanco.

Luego de un tiempo vio un resplandor azul con dorado, se acercó y acerco hasta que lo alcanzo ¿eso era un fénix?

Lentamente el fénix de llamas azules y doradas fue tomando la forma de un hombre, un apuesto hombre rubio con piel bronceada, llevaba una hermosa armadura de plata y en su espalda, dos hermosas alas blancas. ¿Era un Ángel?

-Robin pequeña.- El Ángel que agitaba sus alas lentamente flotando arriba de ella, se fue acercando y la toco dulcemente en la cabeza acariciándola.

-Debes cuidarte, ten cuidado, no te preocupes ellos te cuidaran.- La voz del Ángel sonaba como un eco.

-Y recuerda Robin…

_Robin_

_Robin_

_Robin_

-¡Robin!- De disparo la ojiazul se despertó sudando y sintió que alguien le tocaba la mano, giro su cabeza para encontrarse con su amiga Nami y a su amiga Violet la cual estaba detrás de la ojimarron.

-Nami, Violet ¿Qué ha sucedido?- Pregunto con la respiración agitada.

-¿Otra vez el sueño?- Pregunto preocupada la pelinaranja.

Si, el sueño, el mismo sueño de siempre, tiene ese sueño desde que tiene memoria, no está segura de que si es un sueño o pesadilla, en el sueño no pasa nada malo, pero siempre se despierta sudando como una fuente y con la respiración agitada. Normalmente pasaba una vez a la semana, pero ahora es casi todos los días.

-Sí, no sé qué pasa.- Robin se llevó su mano a la frente, tratando de calmarse.

-No te preocupes Robin, estamos aquí para ti.- Dijo Violet sentándose a su lado.

-Gracias, ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

-No te preocupes por el trabajo, ha sido cancelado me imagino, hubo una explosión en el metro, tardarías horas en llegar en auto.- Dijo con preocupación la pelinaranja.

-¿Un ataque terrorista?- Pregunto la ojiazul.

-No, no se sabe aún, pero es una posibilidad.- Dijo Violet.

-Necesito ir al trabajo.- Dijo la ojiazul levantándose.

-Robin, no seas tan no sé, trabajadora, ellos entenderán porque no pudiste ir.

-Iré, aunque cuando llegue se haya acabado el día…- Dijo decidida, amaba su trabajo después de todo.

-Robin, incluso yo no iré.- Dijo Nami.

-Vamos Robin, descansa. Dijo Violet.

-Lo siento, pero saben cuán importante es mi trabajo para mí.

-Ah, qué remedio, bueno justamente esta es la hora a la que más o menos sales al trabajo.- Dijo con voz decepcionada la pelinaranja.

-Perfecto.- Robin se bañó, vistió y tomo una taza de café y salió.

Se encontraba por el centro de la ciudad entre una multitud, mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre la gente para ver si tomaba un taxi se estrelló contra un hombre alto y fornido.

-Lo sien…- Antes de poder terminar, noto que en la cara del hombre, había una repugnante sonrisa. Robin tembló cuando escucho un "_clink" _y sintió algo afilado contra su espalda.

Por suerte el hombre que se encontraba al frente de ella fue empujado por otro que venía haciéndose paso como un toro. Aprovechando la oportunidad, se abrió paso entre la multitud, corrió como nunca antes ¡estaban a punto de asesinarla!

Corrió y se metió a un estrecho callejón donde encontró un policía.

-Señor, ayúdeme.- Dijo Robin con voz asustadiza y tocándole el hombro al oficial.

-Señorita ¿qué sucede? Esta pálida. Dijo el oficial de unos cincuenta años.

-En la multitud, un hombre me detuvo y otro me apunto un cuchillo contra la espalda.- Dijo lo más calmada que pudo.

-¿De verdad?- El oficial sonó preocupado.

-Acompáñeme, mi compañero esta cer…- Antes de poder terminar, el oficial se desplomo en el piso y al caer atrás de él se encontraba un hombre encapuchado con una sonrisa arrogante y en su mano un cuchillo ensangrentado.

Robin se llevó sus dos manos para taparse la boca, casi grita de terror. Se giró, no tenía más opción que pedirle ayuda a la multitud que hacia tanto ruido como una licuadora gigante. Corrió hacia la multitud y de la nada el hombre de la sonrisa de hace unos momentos apareció delante de ella y la abofeteo, Robin cayo en el piso y adolorida, se llevó su mano a su rosada mejilla. El hombre la tomo del pelo y la alzo tapándole la boca. La giro quedando ella mirando hacia el hombre del cuchillo, el cual lenta y terroríficamente venia caminando hacia ella.

-Veinte años y por fin.- Dijo el hombre riendo.- Llego tu fin Celestium.

¿Celestium, que era eso? ¿A quién le importaba? Robin miro como el hombre, se acercó lo suficiente y rompió los botones de abajo de su camisa dejando ver a la vista su abdomen. El hombre acerco el cuchillo hasta su abdomen y la corto levemente. Robin chillo de dolor y las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Donde esta tus ángeles ahora?- Dijo el hombre riendo. – ¡Supongo que te abandonaron!- Dando este último grito, el hombre se llevó su mano atrás cogiendo impulso, listo para apuñalarla.

No podía ser verdad, ella no podía morir, tenía cinco amigas con las que pasar más tiempo, tenía que enseñarle a sus estudiantes más sobre arqueología e historia, quería aprender más cosas, quería vivir más…

Quería enamorarse…

Robin llorando, cerró los ojos, creyó que era el fin…

Pero el apareció.

**.**

**¡Ao! :D**

**¿Les gusto? Esperen a que actualize, ya que estoy de vacaciones vienen una oleada de capítulos de mi otro fanfica y este.**

**Si es la primera vez que lees uno de mis fanfics no olvides visitar a los otros ¡Seguro te gustan, si te gusta el ZoRobin y reírte un poco!**

**Y como siempre de parte de:**

**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokyOniGiri**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Nuevo Cap de Los Guardianes :D**

**Ya pronto actualizo **_**Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin **_**como dije se vienen una oleada de caps de los dos… si estoy inspirado… Debería bañarme xD**

**.**

**.**

Zoro se despertó en la incómoda litera que compartía con su amigo Luffy, sudado como si se hubiera bañado, gruño porque el sudor de su frente le entro en los ojos, se los limpio y se levantó vistiendo tan solo un pantalón elástico de entrenamiento, dejando ver su trabajado torso en el cual una enorme cicatriz se notaba, esta empezaba desde su hombro izquierdo y terminaba en su cadera derecha. Camino hasta el pequeño ventilador el cual se encontraba apagado a un lado de la litera, le dio un par de golpes y gruño, debía estar descompuesto.

Le echo un vistazo al reloj que había en su mesita de noche.

_7:35 A.M_

Suspiro y con una toalla que había cerca se secó todo el sudor, se puso sus botas y su enorme abrigo negro, por último tomo sus katanas las cuales estaban arrecostadas contra la pared.

Salió de la habitación y al frente de él estaba sentado un musculoso hombre de pelo celeste en forma de copete, tenía una chaqueta de cuero y no llevaba nada abajo, solo una tanga. El hombre estaba sentado delante de unas veinte pantallas mientras hábilmente usaba varios teclados y ratones.

-Eh Franky.- Saludo Zoro tocándole el hombro.

-Que hay hermano.- Dijo mientras no quitaba la vista de las pantallas.

-Hombre, se dañó el ventilador, ¿lo arreglas?- Pregunto Zoro.

-Claro, será pan comido.- Sonrió con confianza Franky.

-Y… ¿algo nuevo, Chopper y Torao encontraron algo nuevo?

-No, ni siquiera sé porque los disecamos buscando algo nuevo, eran humanos antes los cabrones, lo único inusual es que su piel es más pálida que el culo de una monja y cuando se cabrean les crecen colmillos y sus ojos se tornan rojos.- Dijo el peliceleste con un tono cansado.

-Debe ser cosa de Law, ya sabes que su hobby es disecar y todo lo que tenga que ver con ver órganos y esas mamadas, demonios cuando era niño se debió pasar todo el tiempo matando ranas y mosquitos.- Dijo Zoro mientras se acercaba a un mini-refrigerador que estaba cerca y sacaba una botella de sake.

Franky rio.- Vamos tampoco no seas cruel, es un buen chico… por cierto ¿me pasas una botella de cola?- Dijo el peliceleste.

-Aquí va.- El peliverde le arrojo la botella y Franky la atrapa sin siquiera mirar a lo que Zoro rio.- Si buen chico, lo es, pero siempre se la pasa sentado en la esquina mirando abajo, será que es para mantenerse alejado de Luffy.- Dijo el peliverde sonriendo.

Franky rio con ganas nuevamente.- ¿Tú crees, cuando fue la última vez que salió con nosotros a tomarse tragos?-

-No ha salido con nosotros ni una sola vez.- Dijo el peliverde dándole un trago a su botella.

-Joder.- Dijo el peliceleste.

-¿Y Luffy?- Pregunto el peliverde.

-Luffy salió hacia London, Newgate quería verlo, Sanji se ha ido por ahí de putas o no sé y Chopper y Law se encuentran atendiendo a unos chicos.- Informo el peliceleste.

-¿Qué fue hacer Luffy haya?- Pregunto confundido.- ¿Se habrá cagado algo?

-Ni idea.

-¿Algo sobre Celestium?- Pregunto con una voz algo más seria que antes.

-No, nada de nada, demonios ni siquiera sabemos si es mujer u hombre humano, estoy empezando a dudar que existe el o la muy cabrona.- Dijo con algo de molestia el peliceleste.

-Si Rayleigh te oiría te cortaría las bolas.

-Ya casi me las han cortado antes.- Dijo el peliceleste dándole un trago a la cola

Zoro rio.-Deberías descansar.- Dijo el espadachín.

-Luego, eh hombre, encontré algo.- Dijo el peliceleste.- Ven a ver.

-¿Qué?- Dijo acercándose a una de las pantallas.

-Estos tipos, los conozco, unos tíos que Sanji y yo no pudimos atrapar.- Dijo señalando a dos hombres en una cámara de seguridad en la calle. –Deberías ir a ver, no estoy seguro si los son, pero deberías ir a ver.

-Eso hare.- Dándole un último trago a la botella, la dejo en la mesa y salió del refugio.

Camino por unos treinta minutos y luego de buscar por donde Franky los había encontrado los visualizo, quería terminarlo ahí mismo pero estaban en público después de todo, así que tuvo que seguirlos.

Los siguió por unos cinco minutos y los tipos se adentraron en una multitud, cabreado empezó a hacerse camino por la multitud como un toro, los perdió entre la multitud, maldijo y le llego un olor conocido… Olor a sangre.

Siguió el olor y lo llevo a un callejón, lo primero que vio fue un guardia muerto en el piso y seguido, a los dos hombres que seguía apunto de asesinar a una chica.

Rapido como la luz detuvo el cuchillo de unos de los tipos que iba directo al abdomen de la joven, le giro la muñeca haciendo que lo soltara y le dio un cabezazo al hombre dejándolo adolorido. El otro hombre trato de golpearlo en la cara, el fácilmente esquivo y le dio un codazo en la boca seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago.

Bajo su vista para encontrarse con la mirada de la joven la cual veía sorprendida, la miro directo a los ojos, tenía unos hermosos ojos color azul como el cielo, pero no era momento para pensar en cuan bella era la chica que tenía al frente… Pero muy tarde.

Sintió un duro golpe en el costado izquierdo del tronco que lo mando directo hacia unos baldes de basura incluso haciendo escupir sangre, alzo su vista para encontrarse con los dos hombres con los ojos rojos como la sangre y enseñando unos enormes colmillos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando a los ojos a la chica?

Sin miedo, se levantó y limpiándose algo de sangre de la boca desenvaino su katana de hoja negra. Uno de los vampiros fue a por el saltando como si estuviera en un trampolín y a pesar del reducido espacio logro esquivarlo y de un solo corte su cabeza rodo, miro al otro con una dura mirada, el vampiro se veía sorprendido, pero luego enseño sus colmillos de nuevo y a una velocidad sobrehumana derribo a Zoro.

El hombre el cual se encontraba encima del peliverde trato de golpearlo, pero el peliverde quito la cabeza, haciendo que el hombre dejara un golpe en el cemento. Zoro de un puñetazo se lo quitó de encima y rápidamente de paro y le cortó una pierna, el hombre grito, suerte que la multitud hacia mucho ruido, el vampiro se trató de arrastrar pero Zoro lo tomo de la parte trasera de su capucha y tomando su mandíbula fuertemente con una mano y con su otro brazo rodeaba su frente le partió la mandíbula de un movimiento, Zoro desenfundo su katana blanca y se la clavó en el pecho al vampiro.

**.**

¿Qué estaba pasando? Hace unos segundos es casi asesinada y aparece un hombre y empieza a pelear con ellos. ¿Los hombres tenían colmillos como los de un león y saltaban más alto que un canguro? Debía estar soñando.

El misterioso chico _bastante guapo por cierto_ asesino a los otros dos "hombres" delante de ella, a uno le corto la cabeza y al otro le partió la mandíbula y no con eso no tuvo suficiente le había cortado el pie y le clavo una katana en el pecho. Sin contenerse más vomito por la repugnancia que sintió en estos momentos.

El hombre se acercó a ella y la trato de tocar o algo pero ella se alejó.

-No te hare daño.- Dijo el hombre con su muy varonil voz.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?- Dijo Robin desesperada.

-Mira, ¿Dónde vives? Te llevare a casa para que descanses.- Dijo el peliverde tratando de sonar convincente.

-¡Responde mi preguntas! ¿Y porque me llamaban Celestium?- Grito la pelinegra que noto como el hombre abrió los ojos como platos y se congelo.

-¿Celestium?- Dijo con voz sorprendida el muchacho. -¿Te llamaron Celestium?

-Si ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo la ojiazul.

-Ven conmigo, te contare todo.- Dijo extendiéndole la mano. –Rápido.

-¿Qué, para que me quieres llevar? ¡Eres un pervertido!- Y antes de darse cuenta cayo dormido, el peliverde le aplico una llave en el cuello la cual la durmió.

Aun sorprendido Zoro miro la hermosa cara de la joven por unos segundos. ¿Esta era Celestium? ¿La persona que han estado buscando por más de seis siglos era una chica? Pero ella tenía unos veinte años o algo así, no podía ser verdad, pero también podía ser verdad. Zoro hecho un vistazo a los lados y noto que no venía nadie y se llevó su mano a su micrófono.- Franky, hermano, necesito…

-¿Ayuda con los cuerpos? Ese es mi chico.- Dijo un divertido Franky.

-No… digo si, si y… hombre… Celestium, creo que encontré a Celestium…

-¿¡Que!?

**.**

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy :D**

**Con el próximo capítulo entenderán mucho más la historia, ya que Zoro le explicara a Robin que mierda es lo que pasa**

**#Atencion poner música: Music Junkies- Trippin Point#**

**¿Qué es ser Celestium?**

**¿Hombre lobos y Vampiros en este mundo?**

**¿A qué tipo de Organización pertenecen Zoro y Franky?**

**Todo esto en el próximo capítulo de Los Guardianes :B**

**Y como siempre de parte de:**

**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola :) Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap de **_**Los Guardianes**_**, disfruten y dejen su **_**review**_**!**

**.**

Se despertó con fuerte dolor de cabeza.

¿Qué había pasado?

Miro a su alrededor y lo único que vio fuen un pared sin pintar, y una extraña luz verde alumbrando todo levemente, acomodándose en el sillón donde estaba recostada se sentó y tomo su cabeza con las manos y de repente le vino todo a la cabeza de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de ser asesinada pero un hombre apareció y combatió contra los dos hombres que la iban a matar, los cuales en velocidad dejarían en pena a Usain Bolt y saltaban más alto que cualquiera en un trampolín, a pesar de eso los mato a los dos brutalmente. Robin recordó toda la sangre y le dieron nauseas, así que se llevó su mano a la boca intentando no vomitar, se quedó en esa posición unos segundos, mirando al suelo, pensando en que había si todo eso, pero escucho una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Has despertado?- la voz era bastante infantil.

Robin alzo la vista y se encontró con uno joven chico de unos 1.63, con la piel blanca y cabello marrón, vestía una camiseta de tirantes blanca con rayas anaranjadas y unos pantalones cortos anaranjados también y tenía un gorro celeste con una X en el centro.

Robin por un momento se sintió insegura, pero el pequeño chico le lanzo una tímida sonrisa, la cual por alguna razón la calmo.

-Ten, te traigo un poco de te.- Dijo el chico extendiéndole una taza de té que tenía en las manos.

-¿Y tú eres?- Pregunto Robin confundida mientras tomaba la taza.

-Oh, lo siento, yo soy Tony Tony Chopper, soy doctor.- Dijo con orgullo en la voz, mientras se señalaba a el mismo con el pulgar y sonreía.

-Muy bien Señor doctor ¿me podría decir dónde estoy?- Pregunto gentilmente Robin, a la cual por alguna razón se le había dibujado una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-¡Q-que me digas doctor, no me hará feliz… Cabronaza!- Dijo el pequeño hombre, mientras hacia un extraño baile y sonreía alegremente sonrojado.

-Parece muy feliz…- Dijo en voz baja. -¿Em… dónde estamos?- pregunto nuevamente la pelinegra.

-Oh sí, estamos en digamos… una base secreta.- Dijo el joven.

-¿Una base secreta?

-¡Si, aquí tenemos tecnología, armas y todo eso!- Dijo emocionadamente.

-Bien.- Robin se llevó la taza de té a los labios y le dio un sorbo.

-Este te… está buenísimo.- Dijo mientras miraba la taza.

-Por supuesto, después de todo lo hizo Sanji, él es el mejor cocinero que conocerás.- Dijo el pequeño.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo sonriente la ojiazul.

-¡Sí!- Afirmo el joven con una sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, los cuales Robin aprovecho para terminar su te mientras el pequeño chico tomo asiento a un lado de ella. Cuando estaba a punto de iniciar otra charla con el joven chico llamado Chopper, escucho una fría voz.

-¿Ya has despertado?

Robin giro la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos negros del peliverde de antes, alto y fornido.

-¿Tú fuiste el que me trajiste no?- Dijo Robin con una cara bastante seria.

-Sí, y sé que debes estar confundida pero te lo explicare todo.- Dijo tratando de calmarla.

-Pues empieza, no tengo todo el día.- Al peliverde se le escapo entre dientes un gruñido de molestia por las palabras de la ojiazul.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo empiezo?- Volvió la vista a la hermosa chica de ojos azules que lo miraba con molestia.

-Primero que todo, soy Roronoa Zoro.- Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Nico Robin.- Dijo con un tono y gesto que fueron suficientes para que otro gruñido se le escapara al peliverde y bajara su mano.

-Veras, apuesto que tuviste una buena vista de la capacidad física de esos tipos.

-¿Te refieres a los que mataste?

-Sí, bueno veras… ellos son… vampiros.

Ah Robin se le escapo una risita burlona, lo cual nuevamente molesto al peliverde.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero viste como saltaron y que tan veloces eran ¿no?

A pesar de eso la cara divertida de Robin no cambio.

-Me gustan las leyendas pero… esto debe ser una broma.- Dijo en tono burlón.

-No es una leyenda, te lo aseguro.- La cara de seriedad del peliverde convencería a cualquiera… casi cualquiera.

-Pero los vampiros no son lo único en este mundo, también están los hombres lobos o licántropos.- Dijo el peliverde tomando asiento en una silla de madera cercana.

-Oh si y mi tío es un pingüino y se llama Kiwi.- Dijo en tono burlón la pelinegra.

-Imaginaba que fueras más inteligente, viste con tus propios ojos a las bestias pero aun no me crees, eres algo tonta.- Dijo Zoro, esta vez siendo el que se burla.

Muy bien, Robin no pudo evitar que un sonrojo de molestia apareciera en su cara, nadie… nunca nadie se atrevió a cuestionar sobre su inteligencia, ni mucho menos se atrevieron a llamarla tonta. Sus clases eran tan buenas, que ella incluso había aparecido en revistas y era la única razón por la cual los estudiantes venían a la universidad.

-¡Franky!- grito el peliverde.

-¡Aw! ¿Qué paso hermano?- De atrás de ella salió un enorme hombre de unos dos metros, fornido y con un gran copete de cabello celeste y… ¿tenía una tanga?

-No me quiere creer, déjame enseñárselo.- Dijo con seriedad.

-Bueno, si eso nos ayudaría, ve al cuero.- Dijo el peliceleste retirándose.

-Bien, sígueme.- Dijo el peliverde dijo el peliverde extendiéndole la mano.

Robin volteo al joven chico, este le asintió con la cabeza, haciéndola sentir más segura. –Puedo pararme sola.- Dijo quitándose la mano al peliverde y parándose por sí misma seguida de Chopper.

El peliverde cerró el puño furioso. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¡Nunca nadie lo había molestado tanto antes!

El peliverde guio a la pelinegra a un cuarto que quedaba a unos diez metros de donde estaban. Era una gran puerta de metal, la pelinegra cuando se acercó, sintió un frió y vio como algo de frió salió debajo de la puerta.

-No te quería enseñar esto, pero como no me crees, no hay opción.- Dijo el peliverde seriamente.

La ojiazul se quedó mirando extraña al peliverde. ¿Se estaba sintiendo nerviosa?

El peliverde abrió la puerta y un frio viento salió de la habitación, Zoro se hizo a un lado para dejar que la pelinegra pasara. Se sintió más helada que nunca, la habitación estaba toda oscura, pero cuando el peliverde activo un interruptor para la luz, se quedó esputrefacta. Varios cuerpos en camillas, al parecer muertos, llenos de sangres, destripados y con falta de miembros. ¿Por eso tenían esto como el Polo Norte?

Robin se sintió sorprendida, aterrorizada y asqueada. Se llevó sus manos a la boca y dio un paso atrás, pero dos fuertes manos se posaron en sus hombros y de alguna manera, se relajó. Volteo su vista hacia atrás y vio como Zoro la miraba seriamente y eso la congelo y no por el frio.

-Te dije que no te iba gustar.- Dijo el peliverde. –Vamos, no pasa nada, Chopper te mostrara algo.

Robin poso su mirada en el joven chico que estaba montando en unas escaleritas para estar más alto. Junto a uno de los cuerpos. Ella tímidamente se acercó, las manos del peliverde de alguna manera la hacían sentir segura. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Chopper quito una manta que está cubriéndole el pecho al cuerpo y Robín hizo un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar. Estaba viendo los órganos de un humano en primera persona.

-Bien, Chopper.- Dijo el peliverde mientras mantenía aun sus manos en los hombros de la pelinegra.

-Bien, Robin, esto es un vampiro.- Dijo el joven explicando. –Llevo unas pinzas que tenía a la boca del hombre muerto y le separo los labios. Robin intrigada llevo sus ojos a la boca y vio unos dientes bastante normales.

-Esa es la boca de un humano.- Dijo algo decepcionada, por alguna razón ya se estaba interesando en el tema.

-Chopper.- Dijo el peliverde.

-Sí, lo es, pero espera.- El joven chico bajo de la escalerita y busco entre unos cajones.

Robion no le quito los ojos de encima y vio como del cajón sacaba una bolsita de sangre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Pregunto Robin curiosa e intrigada.

-Solo mira.- Dijo el peliverde.

Chopper corto la bolsita con la pinza, la apachurro, la posiciono en la boca del "vampiro" y una leve gotita se escapó de ella, cayendo justamente en su boca.

Robin se quedó mirando al vampiro por unos minutos y cuando ya estaba a punto de decir algo, escucho un sonido.

¿Eso era un corazón latiendo?

-¿Está vivo?- Dijo la pelinegra, tratando de alejarse, y noto como los colmillos antes humanos crecían.

-Un vampiro.- Empezó a explicar el peliverde. -No te preocupes no nos atacara, eso es muy poca sangre, para que su cuerpo empiece a funcionar del todo. Si ya has escuchado la leyenda, esta dice que el primer vampiro, Drácula, fue mordido por un murciélago, pero eso solo son cuentos de niños. Es verdad que el primer vampiro fue Drácula, él era hombre que creía en Satán de nacionalidad rumana, practicaba magia negra, él quería servirle al Señor de todos los demonios y lo logro, de alguna manera desconocida, Dracula adquirió capacidades físicas inhumanas y toda comida humana o normal se volvió veneno para él, de lo único que se podía alimentar era de sangre, su piel se empalideció, cada vez que se enfurecía sus ojos se tornaban rojos como la sangre y le crecían grandes colmillos. Sí, es verdad que son algo iguales a los murciélagos, pero los vampiros son criaturas de Satán. Por supuesto, ya sabes como uno se convierte en vampiro ¿no?

-Eso es interesante.- Dijo la pelinegra notando como los débiles latidos se detenían.

-Los vampiros son inmortales, si puedes matarlos, pero si una mínima gota de sangre cae en su boca, vuelven a la vida, aunque sea por corto tiempo, la única forma de matarlos es contándoles la cabeza o atacando directo al corazón.

-Eso lo vi en primera fila.- Dijo recordando los actos del peliverde antes de llegar aquí.

El peliverde soltó una risa. –Sigamos.

-¿Aún hay más?- Dijo confundida.

-Te dije que también había hombre lobos ¿no?- Dijo sonriendo y llevándola a la otra parte de la habitación, aun teniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

Chopper abrió la cortina y cuando Robin pasó, se quedó sorprendida más que nunca, ¿eso era un hombre lobo de verdad?

-Supongo que ya no tenemos que explicar nada sobre el aspecto.- Dijo el peliverde.

-Para nada…- Dijo la pelinegra mientras veía los enormes cuerpos de las bestias. –Entonces ¿me vas a explicar?

-Pareces interesada.- Dijo el peliverde sonreído.

-Lo estoy.

-Creí que estabas aterrorizada.

-Lo estoy.

Zoro sonrió de nuevo. –Hombres lobos, hay una diferencia entre hombres lobos y licántropos.

-¿Cuál es?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

-Hombres lobos son bestias incapaces de volver a su forma humana y los Licántropos son los que tienen control sobre su transformación. El primer hombre lobo llamado William, un húngaro, al igual que Drácula, creía que Satán era su Dios y tuvo el mismo caso que Drácula. Él es la forma humana del guardián del infierno Cerbero, el perro demonio de tres cabezas.

-¿Él es cerbero?

-No, solo que Satán lo creo a base de él, por eso es una bestia insaciable e imparable. Durante los primeros siglos después de Cristo, lo único que hacía era tratar de saciar su infinita sed, transformando a muchas personas normales iguales que el pero ni siquiera con una pizca de poder cercana a su monstruosidad. Drácula, ya con un ejército de los suyos, cazo a este, porque creía que arruinaba el plan de su Amo, pero a Satán le daba igual, con tal de que los humanos sufran, todo estaba bien. Esto desato la guerra entre las dos especies, pero un humano, húngaro llamado Licanos no fue infectado del todo, se transformó en la primera luna llena que vio luego de ser mordido por el mismísimo William, pero pudo volver a su forma humana, de ahí nacieron los Licántropos y su nombre.

-Licanos… Licántropos.

-Exacto.

-¿Pero esto no pone en guerra a los Licántropos y a los que no pueden volver a su forma humana?

-Para nada, Licanos consiguió lo que siempre deseo gracias a William, poder.

-Pero… ¿esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Primero, salgamos de aquí.

Salieron de ese congelador y Robin volvió a sentarse en el sillón, Chopper junto a ella y Zoro se sentó al frente de ella en una silla.

-Bien antes de que los vampiros y hombre lobos aparecieran había algo peor… Los demonios. Dios, Señor Todopoderoso no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, los ángeles en cuestión de horas, eliminarían lo que es la plaga que son demonios, pero no podían bajar a la tierra. Pero un arcángel, Marco ¿has escuchado sobre él?

-No.

-Vaya.- Dijo sorprendido.- Bueno dicen la leyenda que era el Arcángel que más se preocupaba por los humanos. Me imagino que ya te sabes la historia de Dios y Satanás ¿no?

-Sí.

-Satanás se sintió celoso de Dios, el deseaba ser el Dios de todo y junto a otros ángeles que lo seguían desato una guerra, Dios enfurecido tomo a todos los ángeles malos y los lanzo a la tierra, luego de eso limpio la tierra y mando a los demonios a un mundo paralelo, al Infierno. Pero Satán era poderoso, lo suficiente para poder abrir un portal que conectaba el Infierno con la tierra, los demonios cazaban humanos, estaban acabando con la humanidad, pero Marco el Arcángel Fénix…

Robin abrió los ojos como platos por un momento ¿Fénix… como el de su sueño?

-Viajo a la tierra, pero al ir a la Tierra, le era imposible volver al cielo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto confundida Robin.

-Eso solo Dios lo sabe.- Dijo serio el peliverde. –Marco combatió contra demonios, pero siempre aparecían mas como hormigas y su divinidad en la tierra no iba a durar mucho, así que formo una alianza con un humano, ¿conoces al rey de los piratas?

-¿Gol D. Roger… Formo una alianza con él? – Preguntó sorprendida

-Exacto, de ahí nacieron Los Guardianes, ósea nosotros.

-¿Ustedes son ángeles?- Dijo intrigada.

-Si lo fuéramos, ya no tendrías que preocuparte porque alguien muerda tu cuello. Somos humanos que se encargan de proteger a los que no sabes sobre el tema y esconder todo rastro de ellos.

-Ya veo…

-Como decía, Marco formo una alianza con Gol D. Roger, el fundador de Los Guardianes y un fuerte creedor de Dios, estando en la Tierra poco a poco Marco iba perdiendo su divinidad, transformándose en humano.

-¿Y los ángeles de Satán no la perdieron?

-Ellos son demonios, fueron creando sus propias habilidades, se convirtieron en una raza.

-Vaya…

-Como decía, Marco fue perdiendo su divinidad, pero antes de perderla por completo, se enamoró de una humana, llamada Nico Olvia…

-¿N-Nico Olvia?- Robin estaba pasmada. – Ese es mi apellido…

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

-Antes de perder por completo su divinidad, como última esperanza, aunque tal vez una esperanza que no dure para siempre, pero traería la paz a los humanos por un tiempo, embarazo a la mujer, Marco uso toda su divinidad y a su propia sangre para crear un sello que nunca dejaría que los demonios pasaran a la tierra de nuevo, creando al humano Celestium.

-¿Celestium? Así es como…

-Pero gracias a que Drácula y William se lograron comunicar con Satán, la tierra estaba en peligro otra vez, pero Los Guardianes aun estábamos aquí.

-Pero el sello Celestium no estuvo del todo completo, hasta el 6 de Febrero de 1993, afortunadamente, la sangre de Marco fue teniendo descendientes hasta ahora, porque todos eran tan bellos y bondadosos como si se tratara de un ángel.

-¿Qué intentas decir? El 6 de febrero de 1993 es mi fecha de nacimiento...- No había estado tan confundida nunca.

-El sello Celestium, no estaría del todo completo, hasta que el descendiente más puro de Marco naciera, la Tierra aún se encontraba en peligro, pero el sello era lo suficientemente poderoso para no dejar pasar a los demonios con faciliad, la pequeña divinidad que emanaba de los demás Celestium era poca, lo suficiente para que los vampiros y hombre lobos no los encontraran, pero el ultimo Celestium fue tan puro, que Satán que creía que algún momento tal vez sin encontrar a los Celestium abriría el portal, el, algún momento aunque le tomara siglos, no le importaba cuanto tendría que esperar para acabar con la creación de Dios e incluso creyó que le podía dejar el trabajo a sus sirvientes en la Tierra, toda esa esperanza que tenía Satán desapareció, cuando la última Celestium hasta hora nació… cuando tu naciste… Nico Robin

-Yo…- ¡Ella era descendiente de un ángel!

-La divinidad que tú emanas es fuerte, lo suficiente para que en veinte años los vampiros y hombre lobos te encontraran y quieran matarte, para romper el sello del todo. Incluso en tantos siglos, ningún guardián logro conocer a un Celestium.

-¿Soy… Celestium?- Estaba temblando, de alguna manera creía que todo era verdad, cuantos hace unos momentos se burlaba del peliverde.

-Si te encuentras y te asesinan, romperán el sello y la humanidad está perdida… Pero no te preocupes mujer.- Zoro se levantó de su asiento y le toco la cabeza haciendo que ella la levantara.

-Estoy aquí para protegerte, soy tu Guardián

.

**:)**

**¿Cómo ha estado? No me juzguen es la primera vez que hago una historia tan elaborada así que no se si habrá quedado bien o mal**

**¡Pero espero que bien!**

**Si es la primera vez que lees uno de mis fanfics te invito a leer **_**Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin**_**, si te gusta reírte un poco y por supuesto el ZoRo ¡Ve a verlo!**

**Y como siempre de parte del SUPAHHHH:**

_**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**_

**No olvides dejar tu review :)**


End file.
